Naruto Gremory : Penguasa Angin
by Ryoko Arita
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, bukanlah apa yang semua orang di desa kira. dia merupakan puteri pertama Sirzech dan Grafiya. femNaru


Naruto Gremory : Penguasa Angin

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Fem Naruto / Vali

note : disini naruto memiliki rambut merah

Naruto Uzumaki, bukanlah apa yang semua orang di desa kira. dia merupakan puteri pertama Sirzech dan Grafiya. dia terluka oleh salah satu anggota satan lama yang ingin melukainya hanya karena dia adalah anak yondai maou baru saat dia berumur 10 tahun. ayahnya dan ibunya menggunakan sihir dan ritual yang membuat dia terlahir kembali pada dimensi lain bersama dengan ingatannya. mereka perlu melakukan ritual yang menghasilkannya menjadi terlahir kembali menjadi manusia agar puteri mereka dapat pulih dengan penuh dalam lingkungan yang aman dari musuh ayahnya. orang tuanya tahu dia memiliki kemampuan pergi pada dimensi lain, jadi ketika dia berubah kembali menjadi iblis dia dapat kembali kapanpun pada dimensi itu. orang tuanya bersyukur ketika mereka tahu waktu yang terlewati di di dimensi mereka dan dimensi lain adalah berbeda. 13 tahun di tempat itu adalah 13 bulan di dimensi mereka dan itu akan tetap seperti itu sampai Naruto kembali menjadi iblis serta kembali ke dimensi asalnya. waktu akan kembali sama ketika Naruto kembali, dua orang tua ini merasa lega dan yakin ketika melepas anak mereka.

tidak beruntung

kenyataannya tidak seperti yang mereka kira.

Naruto tahu sejak dia dilahirkan didunia ini hidupnya tidak pernah aman seperti yang orang tua pertamanya kira. hidup di dunia shinobi tidak pernah aman, apalagi ketika dia adalah anak Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto tahu siapa orang tuanya, itu mudah ketika dia terlahir kembali bersama dengan ingatannya dan melihat mereka menyegel Kyuubi didalam dirinya. ayahnya sungguh naif dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin warga desa melihatnya sebagai pahlawan.

dia berusaha membuat mereka menerima dirinya tetapi itu percuma karena mereka memutuskan bahwa kegagalannya membawa kembali Sasuke adalah kesalahannya dan kepergian Sasuke pada Orochimaru adalah karena dia terlalu kuat yang membuat uchiha tercinta mereka merasa lemah. Tsunade tidak membuat terlalu banyak perlawanan pada dewan sama seperti sandaime, sedangkan Jiraiya dia di bius serta dikunci hingga eksekusi berakhir.

Naruto tidak khawatir dengan hidupnya karena hari ini adalah hari dia kembali pada diri sejatinya, mereka percaya Kyubi akan mati dengannya karena segel yang dibuat ayahnya. bodoh! Kyubi akan lepas sedetiknya diri manusianya mati dan pergi kembali pada dimensi aslinya. dia tidak perduli, dia bahkan tidak perduli apa yang minato akan kira. hanya beberapa orang yang tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya itu adalah Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara. dia memberitahukan Gaara segalanya sebelum keputusan eksekusi terjadi dan dia masih di rumah sakit.

Dia hanya berharap eksekusi tidak terlalu sakit.

Salah

itu sangat sakit, dia bersyukur sesampainya di tempat keluarganya, mereka langsung memanggil _Healer_ keluarga. sebulan sudah sejak kembalianku, dia ingat ketika dia menceritakan segalanya tentang hidupnya di dunia Shinobi. Otou-sama siap untuk menghancurkan sisa desa. pada sisi bersinarnya tanda whisker dipipiku mrnghilang dan aku kembali pada wajahku sebelum terlahir kembali. tidak terlalu berbeda dengan sewaktu aku manusia hanya perbedaannya warna mata dan whisker. ciri-ciri spesifik wajah juga. shinobi disana akan tetap mengenalinya walaupun butuh beberapa menit untuk sadar.

bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, kini dia berusia 16 tahun dan sewaktu-waktu tinggal di kuoh. dia belum pernah sama sekali kembali pada dunia Shinobi, orang tuanya dan kakek neneknya menolak membiarkan dia kembali untuk menjenguk teman-temannya sebelum dia memiliki seorang ratu yang kuat dan mencapai umur 16 tahun. dia tahu ratunya lebih dibanding cukup kuat, fakanya ratunya memiliki 8 sayap membuktikan itu. dia adalah satu-satunya Gremory perempuan yang mencapai 10 sayap. itu dapat dimaklumi dengan hidup dan latihan sebagai shinobi. kekuatannya itulah yang membuatnya berhasil menghindar dari usaha kakeknya untuk menjodohkan dia. sayangnya bibinya rias tidak bisa menghindar.

dia hanya memiliki satu peerage dan itu adalah ratunya Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuuko. dia menyelamatkannya ketika dia sekarat sewaktu usaha melarikan dirinya pada dunia manusia, dia rawat dia, menjaga dia bahkan memohon pada orang tuanya untuk menolong dia dari kakek penyiksanya. keluarganya berbicara dengan Vali dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Vali peeragenya. Vali tidak menolak, anehnya dia bernafsu salah satu alasannya adalah dia berharap bisa menghancurkan dan membunuh orang-orang konoha. Vali juga over protective padanya, mereka tidak bisa membantah perasaan yang mereka miliki, Vali memang senang bertarung tapi dia sangat loyal padanya dan mencintainya. dia melamar setahun yang lalu, keluarga tidak memiliki masalah bahkan jika rias menatap iri padaku.

"apa yang kau fikirkan, Naru?" tanya seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, dia merasakan pelukan orang tersebut dari belakang. dia merasa aman

"aku hanya memikirkan hidupku sejak kembalinya aku ke dimensi ini dan memikirkan apa yang rias lakukan untuk mendapatkan naga langit rivalmu sebagai pionnya" dia jawab jujur dengan sedikit kecewa. dia tahu rias depresi dan merasakan kekuatan yang issei miliki, tapi menunggu issei dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh, itu sudah keterlaluan. aku berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya Vali.

Vali POV

aku tidak pernah suka Rias Gremory, taktik strateginya selalu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. hidup Naruto di dunia shinobi membuatnya benci segala tindakan manipulasi dan kerakusan. dia akui, dia simpati dengan rivalnya itu dimanfaatkan oleh rajanya dan diberi embel-embel bisa membuat haremnya sendiri. Dia sendiri memiliki Evil piece tapi tidak pernah dia gunakan. Naruto hanya menggunakan satu kepingan. tunangannya tidak akan pernah menggunakan kepingannya kecuali orang yang ingin ditolong masih bisa selamat dan aman tanpa mengubahnya menjadi pelayannya. dia sangat mencintai Naruto, dan akan mengikutinya kemanapun. tidak dia pungkiri dia merasa senang akhirnya dapat pergi ke dunia shinobi dan berharaplah dia dapat membunuh beberapa orang Konoha teruta para _civilian_ dan petingginya. dia berharap Naruto tidak melihat seringainya

"apapun yang kau fikirkan, aku hanya memiliki perasaan kau berencana pembunuhan?" tebaknya. well, Naruto tidak salah.

"kau benar, pembunuhan petinggi konoha. kita akan pergi kesana jafi aku tidak bisa menolong merasa bahagia. itu membantu aku bisa menjauh dari kemesuman issei " jawabku yang dibalas dengan senyuman pengertian.

"well, ini sudah waktunya kita pergi"

dengan itu Naruto mengucapkan mantranya dan lingkaran sihir besar muncul dibawah kaki kami.

King : Naruto Gremory

Mutation Queen : Vali Lucifer

Bishop 1 :

Bishop 2 :

Rook 2x : Neji Hyuga

Knight 1 :

Knight 2 :

pawn-pawn :

aku butuh bantuan dan pendapat kalian siapa saja yang akan menjadi bagian peerage Naruto.


End file.
